Untilted any ideas?
by leclairefan31
Summary: Just a little story about Rob Conway and a certain spunky diva.


**Untitled**

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars in this story.

Rob Conway walked the halls of the arena in search of one of the Raw divas. Christy Hemme to be exact.

"Ame, have you seen Christy?"

"Nope not in a while Rob, sorry."

"If you see her can you tell her I'm lookin' for her?"

"No problem. I'm sure she's lookin' for you too."

"Thanks Ames." He continued on with his search. Now the reason he was so intent on finding the woman in question was really major. Rob had been dating Christy for quite a whlie and he felt that he wanted to make their relationship permanent. As he walked, he fumbled with the jewellery box he had in his coat pocket.

Out of nowhere, he felt hands cover his eyes and he could smell a very familiar scent. "Guess who." the voice giggled.

"Um, Lisa?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Stacy?"

"Not even close. One more guess."

"Oh my God, Trish!" He smiled, turning and crashing his lips on hers.

When they came up for air, Christy pouted, "Did you really wish it was Trish?"

"Rob smiled, thinking that she looked so cute when she pouted like that. "Of course not darlin'. I'd pick you over Trish anyday."

"So Amy said you were looking for me?"

"Of course. I wanted to tell you how sexy you looked out there tonight."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Conway, she smiled.

"Chris, do you mind if we just have a quiet night in tonight? You know, just the two of us?" he asked, trying to get his plan started.

"I don't mind at all.. I'd love that." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Get a room!" They heard a voice call. They looked down the hallway and there stood Sylvain and Maria, smiling for all their worth.

"Man, I don't see you complaining when you're in my postion."

Sylvain thought for a minute and all he could come up with was, "Touche, you're right."

"Hey, you guys goin' to any clubs tonight?" Maria asked.

"When she asked that, Maria saw the looks Rob and Sylvain were exchanging and she then got suspicious.

"Nope, we're gonna spend some quality alone time together," Christy answered.

"That's great. Well, we gotta get goin'. You guys have a great night." Maria then grabbed Sylvain and dragged him further down the hall as Rob and Christy headed for the parking lot. "Tell me what's goin' on." She demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys were acting kinda weird."

"Promise not to tell anybody?"

"Sure."

"Rob's gonna propose tonight."

"Oh my God!" Maria squealed

"Shhhhhh. You can't tell anyone. And when Christy tells you, act surprised. If Rob found out I told, he'd kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll pretend I don't know anything." She grinned.

Meanwhile, Rob and Christy were on their way to the hotel. The ride was kinda silent. Rob was so nervous and Christy sat back, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. When they finally got to the hotel, they headed right for their room.

"Rob?" Christy piped up, "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"You seem a little out of it. Are we okay?" She asked quietly.

"We are on this end."

"Okay."

Rob was the first to the door, and like a gentleman, he opened it for her. When she stepped inside, she was speechless. There were flowers all over the place and rose petals on the bed, along with a bottle of champagne by it.

"Rob," she squeaked out.

"Chris, I had a reason for wanting to stay in tonight."

"This is amazing." Christy said in awe. She turned around to face Rob and when she did, he started to kneel.

"Chris, I love you more than words could ever begin to express. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. Will you marry me?" Tears were forming in his eyes, some out of pure love of the woman in front of him and he had to admit that some were out of fear of rejection.

"Yes," Christy cried, nodding her head profusely. Rob placed the ring on her finger then stood up and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Baby, I love you."

"Rob, I love you too. So much."

"So is this better than goin' to the club?"

"More than you'll ever know." She jumped into his arms and swore to never let go.

The rest of the night they spent proving taht they were in love.

**A/N: Thanks for readin'. I've got more to this story but i wanted to see what you thought of it. And sorry anout any grammar mistakes, I live in a backwoods town and we tend to write like we talk, which isn't pretty. Cockawitta talk! Anyways, any reviews would be greatly appriciated and if you want more, just tell me. All I ask is for you to be kind, this is my first story I've ever posted. Thanks again.**


End file.
